


I need a vacation

by Briniest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically everyone just has fun, Gen, This was written pre-season 2 release, Tiny Shallura mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briniest/pseuds/Briniest
Summary: After a particularly sweltering mission, the Voltron crew decide to cool down in style. Silly swimming pool shenanigans ensue. This was written prior to the release of Season 2, so that's why the description of an Altean pool differs here. This was just for funsies, and I hope you enjoy it.





	I need a vacation

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this is being posted so long after it was written is I was struggling over a way to finish it. I feel satisfied with what I chose, and I actually only got my invite for AO3 today, so -throws confetti-  
> Don't take anything written here too seriously.  
> ~<3, Pickles

“My word that planet was stifling,” sighed Allura. “Is the oasis operational, Coran? I’m sure we’d all appreciate a chance to cool off.”  
“I believe so, Princess. Shall I go check?”  
“If you could. Perhaps also some suitable garments for the paladins.”  
“Princess?” asked Shiro. “What’s the Oasis?”  
“It’s a room in the castle with a large basin of cool water, but instead of for bathing, it’s for recreation and relaxation.”  
“We have places like that on Earth. We call them swimming pools.”  
“Did someone say pool party?” crowed Lance.  
Shiro chuckled. “That does seem to be the plan.”  
“Everything seems to be in order, Princess. I found shorts for all the paladins, and a top for Pidge.” He passed them out as Allura brought up a map of the castle on the large monitor.  
“This is where the oasis is located. Let’s all meet there after you’re all changed.”  
“Looking forward to it, Princess,” smirked Lance.  
“Lance!” objected Shiro, grabbing the blue paladin by the ear.

Shiro was the first of the paladins to reach the oasis, and he was greeted by Allura from the shallows of the water.  
“This feels simply phenomenal,” she said, standing up from her back float.  
“Uhh…” said the black paladin articulately. The princess was wearing an athletic-style one piece bathing suit in the same pink and white as her combat suit, and something about the way she looked just made Shiro’s brain turn to mush. If he’d been more cognisant of the moment he would have realized that Allura was also gawping at the tapestry of corded muscles and deep scars that covered his body. It was Pidge who ended up breaking the silence, piping up with,  
“Are you two just gonna keep staring at each other like that?”  
The two leaders both bloomed into brilliant scarlet as they snapped back to the moment.  
“I trust the garments Coran found fit adequately?” fumbled Allura, trying to strike up a casual conversation. Pidge wore a similar suit to hers, but in orange, with a pair of green shorts over top, while Shiro’s shorts were black.  
“Just fine, thanks,” assured Shiro, giving her a smile.  
Whatever he was going to say next was lost as the three were blasted with water.  
“Cannonball!” called Hunk, as he splashed down in the water.  
“Hey, no fair,” countered Pidge, shoveling water with her hands in the yellow paladins direction.  
Shiro and Allura were left alone again as the green paladin ran off to wage war on her bigger companion.  
  
“You appear quite flushed, Shiro. Why not take advantage of the cool waters of the oasis,” suggested Coran, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Unlike the rest of the boys, Coran wore a bathing costume that resembled those popular in the early 20th Century. The top half matched the shape of Allura’s, but the bottom half was loose shorts that went almost to his knees. “You and the princess both, as a matter of fact. You’ve both been working so hard lately, why not take this as an opportunity to relax.” Though he feigned ignorance of the situation, Coran realized there was more to it than simply the heat.  
Before Allura could say anything in retaliation to her advisor, Keith and Lance thundered in, bickering as usual.  
  
“I’m telling you, Lance...that isn’t how diving works. Watch this.” Keith climbed up to a diving board at the other end of the pool, landing with barely a splash and breaking the surface shortly after.  
“Psh, I can totally do better than that. Make way for the master!” insisted Lance.  
Keith cleared away from the diving board, being sure to avoid Hunk and Pidge’s splash fight, lest he be drawn in.  
“Watch this, Mullet,” whooped Lance, bouncing off the diving board. He twisted himself into a couple different poses before landing with a tremendous splash, his blue shorts bobbing to the surface a few seconds before Lance himself did. The splash drew everyone’s attention, and Pidge, Hunk, and Keith started laughing at Lance’s missing shorts.  
The blue paladin was unfazed and smirked at his friends. “I got nothing to hide.”  
“Lance,” barked Shiro, cutting across the pool with quick, powerful strokes. “Shorts! There are ladies present.” He flung the wet garment with his left hand, hitting the teen in the shoulder.  
“Don’t worry for my sake, Shiro,” soothed Allura. “Babies and small children almost always played in the oasis naked back on Altea. If Lance wants to as well, I see no reason why he couldn’t.”  
  
“But...Pidge,” countered Shiro, slightly frazzled.  
“I’m fine, Shiro,” supplied the smallest paladin. “I saw far worse in my time at the Garrison, and frankly...I’m not impressed.”  
Hunk and Keith, who had been holding back laughter at Allura’s comment, now burst into a fit of giggles at their teammate’s barb.  
“Hmph,” sniffed Lance, peeling his shorts off his shoulder, “I guess I’m just too much of a man for all of you to handle.”  
“I believe the consensus reached was too much of a child,” corrected Allura.  
Lance scrunched up his face and furrowed his brow, but slipped back into the shorts. It was one of those rare days where paladins were able to to enjoy some wholesome, carefree fun, and no way was he going to be the one to spoil that.


End file.
